poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Attempt to kill the beast/The Plesiosaur's death
This is where Willy and Dolphy attempt to kill the beast and how the Plesiosaur's death goes in The Plesiosaur. see our heroes building a huge shark-proof cage Willy is preparing a venom spear Willy: Let's go. and Willy hop into the cage and then the cage is lowered down into the sea waited, and waited. Then bang! Dolphy: Wha! the beast hits the side of the cage again Willy: the venom spear beast then bangs on the cage more Dolphy: Gah! the beast bursts into part of the cage! And they were no where in site on the surface Yuna: Where are they? cage lifts up Seamus: Boy they seemed to have gotten heavier! the upper crane strains and then gives way! Brian: AAAH!! Blackie: Hang on, I'll fix it. the other cable pulley and hooks it to the side of the mast hoist up the cage but find it wreaked Human Rainbow: I have a very bad feeling about this. the Plesiosaur comes out Human Rarity: shrieks slams on the boat Brian: Oh, no. He's trying to lure us in his mouth! Go back, go back! grabs on things but a tank hits Seamus Seamus: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! slips Brian: Seamus! him and he tries to pull him to safety but, he slips out of his hand Seamus: the Plesiosaur trying to bite him, but the Plesiosaur bites his legs AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Skyla: (gasp) then watches in complete shock Plesiosaur swings him around, and Seamus finally dies when the beast throws him up in the air. And grabs him "The scrapyards (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad)" plays Snowdrop: What happened? Skyla: You don't wanna know. Vinny: That thing could be coming back. Spongebob: Come on. everyone comes in, the Plesiosaur comes in Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Plesiosaur: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brian: Dolphy's dagger and scratches the beast's snout Plesiosaur: snarls Spongebob: an air tank Of course! the tank, then slams the tank on the beast's snout, and jams it in it's mouth. beast then leaves Penny Ling: I think he'll come back! Brian: Climb on the mast! then climb out of the cabin on then get on upper deck beast then starts approaching the boat Human Pinkie: It's coming back! [loads 5 bullets into his .45 colt Spongebob: Come on, up the mast! Blackie: a long spear Spongebob, and Blackie start to climb up the mast Spongebob: There it is! beast pops out of the water. Blackie: Whoa! stabbing the beast with the spear but then the beast grabs it and pulls it out of his grip and submerges beast is now charging to the boat Blackie: It's coming! Brian: Blow it up. a shot 2 more Blow it up! another, then looks and see he has one more Join your dino friends, you son of a.... [fires when he said it. Then KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] beast blows up Brian: HA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!! Human Rainbow: YEAH!!! Human Applejack: YEE-HAW!! beast's remains of it's corpse then sinks to the bottom of the sea Pepper Clark: So... now what? Willy and Dolphy emerge! Human Rainbow: Where have you 2 been? Willy: Underwater. Dolphy: Where's Seamus? Brian: Didn't make it. Willy: What happened? Mitzi: He got eaten. Dolphy: Oh, my. Spongebob: Hey, how long are we gonna swim here? I mean, we'll miss the fireworks on the 4th of July. Willy: Joshua Joyce (in his version) We might be able to help you with that. now see Willy and Dolphy swimming for shore with the others on their backs Human Fluttershy: You know, I always wanted to ride an orca and dolphin. Human Rainbow: Me too. it fades to them watching the fireworks in the water, close to the shore Pepper Clark: out accordion I have a perfect song for this. playing Pepper Clark: Oh, we had a adventure out in the sea! Everyone: And then, we tackled the beast and then we head back to the Fourth of July! film ends with "Let's Be Brave (US version)" Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles